


Shut up and dance with me

by UhmLikeWhet



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Adorkable, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Dancer! Laura, Dorks, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Love, Serenade, Singer! Carmilla, one - shot, promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhmLikeWhet/pseuds/UhmLikeWhet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Shut up and dance by: Walk the moon</p><p>Carm serenades Laura aaaand its cute aaand the song is awesome aaaand its fluffy and i think you should read this. *thumbs up emoji*</p><p>Warning:<br/>minor cursing<br/>fluffy af<br/>minor drinking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Shut up and dance by: Walk the moon
> 
> Other song:  
> My first kiss - 3OH!3  
>  
> 
> None of these songs belong to me. Just pretend she's singing them ok? 
> 
> ENJOY!!!

**-Summery-**

They met in Laura's freshmen year of high school. They had homeroom and Bio together. Carmilla was a grade above Laura. A sophomore who fell hard for a freshman. She only failed Bio, hence, retaking it.

Carmilla knew what she wanted. Laura. But Laura was still finding herself.

Laura was a ballerina. A quiet, shy, nice gal. No trouble, no attitude.

Carmilla was a dirtbag who sang in a crappy band, started by her and her brother, Will.

Carmilla started things off slow, helping her new "best friend" find herself until the end of Laura's sophomore year. 

Carmilla and Laura had been shamelessly flirting for two years, and even kissed a few times. Spin the bottles, truth or dares, they both knew they wanted each other.

Carmilla asked Laura to her senior prom the following year, after spending a year of dating. 

 

**-flashback to prom night-**

Laura dressed in a short, pink backless dress with shitty old converse and some nice silver jewelry. Carmilla wore a nice white shirt with a pink bow tie, matching her dates dress, and a black blazer, black skinny jeans, and matching beat up black converse. 

Laura shrieked, hearing her favorite song playing from the DJ's speakers. She ran up to Carmilla, "punch" in hand, spilling some of it on the table, when she grabbed Carmilla by the arm. 

Laura started directing an un-amused Carmilla to the dance floor. 

Carmilla looked back at the table, where the drink was spilling to the floor. 

"Oh, don't you dare look back." Laura directed Carmilla's gaze back to hers while moving her hips to the beat of Hello, by Martin Solveig. Carmilla watched her, swaying her hips to the beat. "Just keep your eyes on me."

Carmilla notices Laura's, lack of good dancing. This girl has been dancing all her life. She's great at the sport. Yet, she's shy around people. She gets nervous during competitions, it's amazing she makes it through them. 

"You're holding back." Carmilla giggled, grabbing onto Laura's waist. She pulled the smaller girl a bit closer. 

Laura closed her eyes and rested her head against Carmillas, arms on her shoulders, getting butterflies from how close they were. " Just shut up and dance with me." She smiled, speaking quietly so only they could hear. Knowing Carmilla for three years, dating her for one, she still gets nervous when they touch. But it makes making love all the more special.

Carmilla smiled, leaning in. Laura closed the space with her lips, breathing the elder in through her nose.

Carmilla felt something strange. She pulled away from the kiss, looking into curious eyes. Carmilla smiled upon realizing this strange sensation. Love. She loves Laura.

"What is it?" Laura worried. 

This is it. This is what love feels like. She never wants to feel it without Laura.

"Laura, I'm falling in love with you." Carmilla smiled.

Laura eyes filled with little tears as her breath caught. 

"Awe, Carm, I'm falling in love with you too." She giggled a bit, wiping her nose with her wrist. "Pretty hard actually." They both laughed. 

"Glad to see we're on the same page then buttercup."

Carmilla kept looking into Laura's eyes, looking for something. Then it clicked..

 

**-present day, a year later at Laura's senior prom-**

Its been a year.

After high school Carm and her band mates traveled the state playing gig after gig. Tonight was Laura's senior prom. She had told her that she couldn't make it because she had a pretty big, important gig across town. **  
**

That was bull shit.

She _had_ a gig. But it was at Laura's school, playing at _her_ prom. Tonight was the night.

She got dressed in her bedroom with a smile on her face. White shirt, pink bow tie, black blazer, black skinny's and black converse. Just the same as the year before. She walked over to her nightstand and danced a finger over the soft black fabric of the box she would be handing over to Laura tonight.

She smiled picking up the box labeled 'Kay', examining it. She opened it to reveal a little silver ring. It's not an engagement ring.. Rather a small promise ring..

"Two songs.. Just two songs and I get to hand you over." She smiled again closing the box and placing it in her back jean pocket.

Carmilla returned to her mirror to apply make up. Water resistant of course. She sweats like crazy on stage. 

"One day, cupcake. One day.." She said into the mirror, preparing what she was going to say to Laura. "Fuck that." She shook her head in disappointment. "I'll just wing it."

She checks her watch and sees that she's almost late. "Shit!" She struts over to her guitar case, grabs it and runs out the door. 

 

**-present day, at the school-**

They're setting up equipment. Carmilla is shaking, getting nervous. The guys know what to do, they're prepared. But Carmilla? She's afraid she's going to forget the words.

Over the past year or so, Carmilla wrote a song for Laura. Tonight would be the first time she's performing it.

She sings a song with Will, then sings her new one. She's most nervous about hers.

She stands at the front of the stage. The stage is dark, no one can see them. But Carmilla can see everyone.

She can see Laura, laughing with one of her friends. Perry? Carmilla squinted her eyes. Yeah Perry. LaF is bringing them some "punch" but she sees Laura refuse it. 

"That's my girl." Carmilla whispers with a smile. 

"Hey Kitty, we're all set up and ready." Will whispered. 

"Awesome. Danny start the claps." Danny, the drummer, clicked her drum sticks together three times as the lights turn on. All eyes are now on them. The music starts to play.

"Hey guys, if you don't know us, we're 'The Karnsteins and the Vamps'." People start to clap. Of course everyone knows who they were.

Laura gasps and whispers something to Perry with an angry face, before making her way to the front of the crowd. 

"Carmilla Karnstein, you freaking liar!" Laura yells over the music.

"Love you too creampuff." Carmilla shakes her head and giggles, grabbing the mic.

First up, she's singing a duet with her brother.

Will walks up to the stage, microphone in hand.

Carmilla looks away from Laura and into the crowd, starting to clap her hands, getting the crowd to clap too. 

Suddenly the music stops playing. The whole band looks to the floor. 

Then Will starts singing, "My first kiss went a little like this." He looks up kissing to the crowd "and twist." He kisses twice. " and twist. "

Carmilla looks up and steps forward. "Well my first kiss went a little like this." she blows a kiss to Laura. "And twist." She kisses twice. "And twist."

"I said no more teachers and no more books, I got a kiss under the bleachers hopin' that nobody looked. Lips like licorice, tongue like candy. Excuse me miss, but can I get you out your _shhhh."_ Carmilla and Will place a finger to their lips and shush the word _panties_ that belongs there.

The two start walking around the stage with cordless mics in their hands. 

"In the back of the car, on the way to the bar I got you on my lips." Will pauses.

"I got you on my lips." Carmilla backs him up.

"At the foot of the stairs, with my fingers in your hair, baby this is it..."

"She won't ever get enough, once she gets a little touch. If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say Ooooooooooooooh Ooooooooooooooh." Carmilla helps out with the "Oooh's" as Will sings the chorus.

"She won't ever get enough Once she gets a little touch If I had it my way You know that I'd make her say Ooooooooooooooh Ooooooooooooooh" They sing out together.

This isn't a new song. Most people know it and are singing it with them. Laura too. She's hoping around with a drunk LaF and disappointed Perry having a good time.

One of Laura's friends, Kirsch, wobbles up to the front of the stage with some of this "punch" and pauses in his tracks when he sees the drummer. 

 _Puppy_... Carmilla thinks.

They sing the song together, bonding in the process, bouncing around, and take a bow at the last guitar string.

Will takes his place at the DJ booth and nods Natalie who took his place for that song. 

Carmilla stays upfront, twiddling her thumbs nervously.

Laura's heart melts when she sees Carmilla doing what she loves, singing. She's never missed a gig while they're in town, or if its any place close.

Carmilla's not usually nervous. Laura starts to get worried. The students have started chatting, waiting for the band to start up again. 

Carmilla looks at Will, who puts his headphones on. Then she looks at her drummer, who offers a nod and a 'rock on' symbol. Then she turns to her lead guitarist and bass guitarist, JP and SJ, and finally to Natalie, who plays whatever they need her to play. For this song she needs a tambourine, so she rummages through a suit case, just off stage and returns with a smile and a quick wave of the instrument.

Carmilla takes in a deep breath picking up her microphone. She turns to JP, who starts playing, and then nods to Danny, who follows quickly. SJ picks up on her beat and the song has started.

"Alright guys. This piece is called 'Shut up and Dance'. I wrote it for.." She looks to Laura. "Someone very special to me." 

Laura blows her a kiss, which Carmilla returns with a wink.

She clears her throat and takes of her blazer. Rolling up her sleeves, she walks and sits criss-cross In front of Laura, so they're eye level with eachother.

"Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me." Carmilla moves some loose hair behind Laura's ear, shaking her head 'no' "I said, 'You're holding back.' She said, 'Shut up and dance with me." Carmilla looks blankly into Laura's eyes, who's eyes grow wide. She remembers. "This women is my destiny, she said OoooOh, 'Shut up and dance with me."

Carmilla gets up walking back to the mic stand. She claps her hands, getting everyone to join in.

Her nerves start to settle as she sees Laura's face soften.

"We were victims of the night. The chemical, physical, kryptonite. Helpless to the bass and the fading light. Oh, we were bound to get together, bound to get together."

Carmilla places the mic back on the stand. "She took my arm. I don't know how it happened." She shrugs. "We took the floor and she saiiid." She grabs the stand with two hands, gripping tight, belting out the last word.

"Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me. I said, 'you're holdin' back', she said, 'shut up and dance with me!" She taps her left foot, swinging the mic stand with the movements of her body. 

"This women is my destiny. She said, 'ooooh, shut up and dance with me!'" She joins the crowd in clapping her hands. 

Carmilla grabs the mic off the stand, kicking and slugging around the stage with her right hand in her front pocket. "A backless dress and some beat up sneaks." She places a hand over her heart. "My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream." She grabs onto her shirt and closes her eyes. "I felt it in my chest as she looked at me. I knew we were bound to be together, bound to be together." 

She turns to look at Laura, who's smiling so big and so bright. "She took my arm. I don't know how it happened. We took the floor and she saiiiid!!" She skips around the stage singing. "Ooooh don't you dare look back." She puts a finger up and scrunches her brows, looking serious. "Just keep your eyes on me." She looks off to the back wall of the gymnasium and points her middle and pointer finger to a flag and then back at her eyes, still scrunching her brows. "I said, 'You're holdin' back', she said, 'shut up and dance with me!" Carmilla stands still, slouching a little bit, as if to show how Laura looked as she _actually_ said this, a year ago from today.

"This women is my destiny, she said 'Ooooh, shut up and dance with me." She turns to Danny and plays her _fake drums_ to the beat the drummers playing. She turns back to the crowd. "Oh come on girl!"  

Carmilla makes her way down the steps of the stage, towards Laura. She makes it to her, pulling her in close, holding her until she needs to sing again. "Deep in her eyes." She caresses her face with the back of her fingers. "I think I see the future. I realize, this is my last chance!" Carmilla takes Laura's hand and leads her back up the stage. "She took my arm, I don't know how it happened. We took the floor and she said!!" 

Once on stage, Will takes his head phones off and leads everyone in a clap while SJ carries over a folding chair and places it towards the middle of the stage.

Carmilla enwraps Laura in a hug and starts swaying them slowly. She pulls back but continues to sway as she sings softly, "Oh don't you dare look back just keep your eyes on me. I said 'you're holdin' back' she said 'Shut up and dance with me,"

Carmilla interlocks their fingers and faces the crowd. "This women is my destiny she said, 'Oooooh **shut up and dance!** " She offers Laura a seat and continues dancing around the stage.

Laura wipes her eyes of the remnants of tears and cheers her girlfriend on. "Don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me! I said 'you're holdin back' she said 'shut up and dance with me!"There's a demanding tone to her voice.

She stops behind Laura to put a hand on her shoulder. "This women is my destiny, she said, 'Ooooh, shut up and dance with me!" She looks down at Laura, looking back at her.

She runs to the middle of the stage and jumps, spinning in circles. Arms out, head down, biting her lip.

"Ooooh, shut up and dance!" She stops spinning, trying to regain her eyesight, and lazily makes her way over to the mic stand.

"Oooooooh, shut up and dance with me." She sings softly, putting the mic in its holder. 

She walks over to Laura, pulling the box out of her pants. She helps Laura up, watching her watch the box, tears in her eyes.

The audience gasps as the band plays low, soft music.

There's whispers coming from the crowd, low and curious.

Carmilla opens the box to reveal the ring.

"Hey cupcake." Carmilla giggles.

Laura covers her mouth, hands shaking. 

"It's a promise ring." She takes it out of its case, and throws the case for Will to catch. "May I?"

Laura rapidly shakes her head, pulling a shaky hand in front of Carmilla, who takes it in hers happily. 

"One day, I'll replace this with something worth much more meaning." Carmilla whispers, smiling. "But for right now, we have school, and things to fuck up."

Laura giggles, lips in a quiver, brows furrowed. 

"I wrote that song for you. In case you haven't noticed." She pauses and takes a deep breath. "A year ago from today, I fell in love with you. I know this is meant to be." She places the ring on her left middle finger. 

Laura looked questioned.

"I did some research. The pre-engagement ring is suppose to be worn on the left middle." Laura smiles, understanding. "So, I finally have you speechless huh?"

Laura giggles. Carmilla wipes Laura's eyes with her wrists. "Carm." Laura shakes her head and looks around for words. "It's beautiful, and that song.... It was perfect." She pulls Carmilla in for a hug, hearing her class mates cheering them on, along with a loud jingle from the band. 

Carmilla pulls away, grabbing Laura's cheeks and kisses her hard, erupting the crowd with more fuel to cheer even louder. 

Carmilla pulls away. 

"Ok, sweetheart, I've got work to do." She says walking Laura off stage. "I love you, you know." Their arms linger in the air, slowly moving apart, as Laura walks away and Carmilla starts to turn.

"Yeah I know." Laura wipes another tear, running over to show her friends.

Carmilla shakes her head, looking at the Ceiling. "What did I do to deserve her?" She laughs, jumping back on stage. 

"Alright Losers! Round two!" She yells into the mic.

The music starts and Carmilla takes in a deep breath.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun ^-^ this is like my fave song and it's such a Hollstein song it just... UGHHIGHFUSDLFNU
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!  
> Correct me for mistakes!!


End file.
